Abecedario NaruHina
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Serie de drabbles 100% dedicados al NaruHina. Letra B: Blue eyes.
1. At first sight

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están hoy para leer una nueva colección de drabbles? Como prometí al final del "Abecedario GaaMatsu", estoy aquí para publicar ahora un Abecedario NaruHina. **

**El fic será como el anterior, cada capítulo empezará por una letra del abecedario (o alfabeto, como le quieran llamar), lo que diferenciará a este del otro, es que los nombres de los caps serán en inglés.**

**En fin, pueden leer el primer cap.**

**PD: Le dedico este primer cap a mi amiga Alexandra García que pronto estará de cumpleaños y ama al NaruHina. ¡Feliz cumple!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**A:**

**At first sight**

¿Existe realmente el amor a primera vista? ¿Hay acaso una forma de comprobar que aquel sentimientos puede llegar a producirse con sólo una mirada? Un simple encuentro casual en una calle llena de gente, en donde los ojos de dos completos desconocidos se encuentren tan profundamente, que la conexión sea inmediata.

¿Pero es posible algo así?

Hinata Hyûga no lo creía posible. Durante sus 20 años se vida había aprendido que eso a lo que se le llamaba amor a primera vista no era más que un cuento sin sentido, algo que se había inventado para hacer creer a las personas ilusas que con sólo una mirada bastaba para encontrar a su alma gemela. Pero ella no era así.

Hinata había tenido a su primer amor a los 16 años, durante la escuela. Pensando que Gaara Sabaku No le haría caso, hizo realmente el ridículo de su vida al confesarle su amor en el patio de la escuela, para luego enterarse de que él estaba colado por una de sus mejores amigas. A los 18 años tuvo de novio a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico apuesto y algo arrogante, pero que podía ser muy tierno si se lo proponía, desgraciadamente él había decidido engañarle con otra mujer.

Habiendo sido decepcionada dos veces por el amor, ¿cómo podría creer en él ahora?

—Atención a todos –escuchó la voz de su primo Neji, quién estaba a cargo de la seguridad de su casa. Hinata era la hija de un millonario político, por lo que no tenía la oportunidad de vivir como una chica normal, siempre debía ser acompañada por guardaespaldas y choferes, más ahora que su padre pretendía alcanzar la posición de primer ministro de Japón.

Hinata prestó atención al oír a su primo hablar, pero ella misma sintió que se quedaba sin aliento en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba al lado de Neji. Se trataba de un chico rubia, con unos hermosos y a la vez enigmáticos ojos azules, que brillaban tanto como dos lagunas en un claro, en medio del bosque. Sintió que su corazón le golpeaba las costillas con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y que su alma podría despegar de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Aquella expresión de alegría y ganas de vivir seguramente le había dejado si aliento.

—Él es Naruto Uzumaki –le presentó Neji —. Será tu nuevo chofer, Hinata.

Mientras el resto de empleados le daban la bienvenida al nuevo chofer de la señorita Hyûga, ella sólo pensaba en una cosa.

¿De verdad podía haber estado tan equivocada sobre el enamorarse a primera vista?

"_Porque desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamoré de ti_"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Y qué tal? Como pueden ver, este fic es totalmente diferente al otro, aunque sigue la misma mecánica. ¿Naruto será el chofer de nuestra Hina? ¿Cómo resultará eso?**

**Bueno, nos leemos en la letra B de Blue Eyes.**

**¡Bye! **


	2. Blue eyes

**¡Buenas!**

**Aish, que complicados días he tenido que no he podido actualizar ni siquiera una historia tan corta como esta. Sorry. Este cap lo escribí mientras viajaba en el bus de regreso a mi casa, en mi celular, así pude ahorrar algo de tiempo jajaja. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**B: **

**Blue eyes**

Ojos azules, tan azules como aquel inmenso cielo que le abrazaba cada día al amanecer. Cuando Hinata miraba esos ojos, sentía que se ahogaba dentro del mar. Era como si ellos le arrastraran de una manera vertiginosa hacia el interior de un pasadizo sin un final aparente; sin salida alguna.

Aquellos ojos azules, tan brillantes como la sonrisa de su dueño, le transportaban hacia un imaginario mundo en donde todo era perfecto, porque en ellos había tanta paz, tanta felicidad; sin embargo, un pequeño destello de soledad y tristeza podía vislumbrarse a través de ellos. Había sólo unas pocas ocasiones en las que ese brillo maravilloso desaparecía y era reemplazado por una sombra oscura e indescifrable: tal vez ello atraía tanto a Hinata de aquella persona, el hecho de que él intentara ocultar siempre su tristeza tras esa animada sonrisa, pero al final no servía de nada, pues sus ojos azules le delataban.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige hoy, señorita? -preguntó Naruto, mientras abría la puerta del auto a la chica y ponía aquella enigmática y servicial sonrisa. ¿Por qué cada vez que Hinata la observaba sentía qué le temblaba todo el cuerpo?

—Llévame a la universidad -dijo ella, con aquel débil tono de voz, producido por los nervios que le causaba la presencia del rubio.

—Claro -respondió él joven y apuesto chofer, dejando entrar a su "jefa" al automóvil, para después cerrar la puerta.

Al partir, Naruto cubrió sus azules ojos con unos anteojos de sol, para protegerse del gran astro y así conducir con mayor seguridad, después de todo, no quería ser responsable de qué algo malo le sucediera a la señorita Hinata. Pero aquel gesto para Hinata sólo sé sentía como un acto egoísta, ya que no podría seguir observando sus ojos azules.

"_Quiero simplemente quitarme en él mar de tus ojos azules, y descansar en tu cielo_."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Bueno, me largo a hacer alguna otra conti antes de tener que seguir con los trabajos de la U. ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
